The present invention relates to a signal reproducing device such as an R-DAT and an 8-mm video tape recorder.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional R-DAT. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates a magnetic head for reading digital signals recorded on a magnetic medium such as a magnetic tape (not shown). The output signal (RF signal) of the head 1, after being amplified by an head amplifier 2, is applied to a demodulator circuit 3, where it is demodulated. The demodulator circuit 3 has a processing circuit 4 and a memory (RAM) 5. The demodulated digital signal is stored in the memory 5. The data stored in the memory 5 is subjected to deinterleaving and error correction by the processing circuit 4, the output of which is applied to a D/A (digital-to-analog) converter circuit 6. The D/A converter circuit 6 converts the digital signal into an analog signal, which is applied to a loudspeaker (not shown) or the like.
The demodulated digital signal is further applied to a driver 8. The driver 8 samples the digital signal with a predetermined period and outputs a signal corresponding to the level of the sampled signal. The output signal is applied to a level meter 9, where its level is displayed.
Further in FIG. 1, reference numeral 7 designates a control circuit implemented with a microprocessor. The control circuit 7 is adapted to control various circuits including the demodulator circuit 3.
In the conventional device thus constructed, the output signal from the head 1 is converted into an analog signal, the level of which is displayed by the level meter 9 at all times. Therefore, when, for instance, the head 1 traces an unrecorded (blank) region following a data-containing region, the DC data remaining in the processing circuit 4 or the memory 5 is outputted through D/A conversion, thus forming a noise signal. Furthermore, unnaturally the level of the DC data is displayed on the level meter 9.